Redemption
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Ed had worked very hard to help get his brother Roy, reinstated on the force. But now as he ponders his fate at Nick Watson's hand, Ed wonders if he'll actually live to see his hard work pay off? Will Roy finally find redemption or will his special day be marred by his brother's funeral? AU to eppy 3.06 Other Lane.


**Title: Redemption**

**Summary:** AU Ed had worked very hard to help get his brother Roy, reinstated on the force. But now as he ponders his fate at Nick Watson's hand, Ed wonders if he'll actually live to see his hard work pay off? Will Roy finally find redemption or will his special day be marred by his brother's funeral? AU to eppy 3.06 Other Lane.

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? If not read more of my stories! Lol I sadly own nothing…

**A/N:** Okay so as some of you know I am working on a new multi-chapter FP story (but with life and current work load can only handle 3 long stories at a time so my FP story is waiting in line hehe) in the meantime I am wiring a few OS's b/c I still love our AU couple and the world of FP. So I labeled this AU for 2 reasons. 1. I want this to include our AU couple b/c Alice still hasn't found a couple onscreen right now that has as much chemistry as Ed and Donna and one were both of them are in tense professions (I just can't write a stay at home mom!). 2. I changed the ending to 'The Other Lane' so that the main baddie Nick Watson didn't die at the end but was merely wounded and arrested and therefore alive to strike again! Hope that's okay…  
**AND REMEMBER** - this is my AUverse so there is no Sophie and no Hank and our couple is together okay enjoy!

* * *

"Whaddit'll be Lane?" Nick Watson growls as he points his gun at Ed's head and cocks the trigger.

Unable to reason with his angry captor, Ed can only settle back in his bonds and pray for a miracle; one where he'd actually be reunited with his wife in one piece and where his brother would be the exonerated hero. Sadly at this moment he can only wonder why he was in too much of a hurry to tell his wife he loved her before their last few words were exchanged. Would he ever get the chance again? Would Roy get to him in time?

"I told him ten minutes," Nick sneers at Ed's captive frame. "I'm only giving you five to live!"

XXXXXXXX

~**one week earlier~**

"Ed?" Donna asks softly as she hears a soft gasp coming from her husband and flips on the bedside light. She notices him sitting upright in bed and can only frown as her hand rests upon his bare back. "What's going on?"

"Ah it's…it's nothing. Sorry to wake you."

"Ed, talk to me," she lovingly but firmly entreats as she slowly sits up and leans against him. "Was it Roy?"

"Roy…Nick Watson making parole…it's only been…damn it Donna, it's only been a six months and he's out already. Released on good behaviour. The system is wrong. And I just worry about this and how it'll affect Roy."

"Roy is so close to getting reinstated, he has his hearing in a week. You think he'll do something foolish to jeopardize that now?"

"This is Roy we're talking about," Ed grumbles as he rubs his face and then exhales heavily.

"He's worked through both hearings with you diligently at his side. You went to bat for him for the stolen files and helped him get back on probation. He's coming off that month with no glitches. He wants this."

"Yeah but you didn't see him this afternoon…Donna he…he was angry and I mean really angry. I don't blame him, you know? Roy worked too damn hard to…he paid off the right people, that has to be it. Nick Watson paid off the right people."

"I know and it's being investigated. Don't tell me he did something to jeopardize that."

"No I just…I'm angry too."

"You and Roy both angry," Donna slightly muses, "feel sorry for the judge if you go up against him."

"Without proof. I know it's a losing battle. One more week…he just needs to keep occupied one more week."

"Come on…let's get some sleep," Donna warmly entreats as she gently pulls Ed back down to lie beside her, turning off the light and moving into his embrace. Ed's arms hold his wife close but his mind is too agitated to get some solid rest and the remainder of the night is not as physically restful as he wanted.

"You look like the walking dead," Wordy lightly teases his partner, early the next morning. "You and Donna swinging from the rafters again?"

"Yeah do you want details?" Ed retorts with a small smirk.

"I do," Sam pipes up as he enters the locker room. "I mean you have sex from the rafters? That's…did you use one of those harness things?" Sam chuckles.

"You know…"

"I think he put on his superman costume," Wordy winks as Ed merely shakes his head and groans.

"I thought it was batman," Sam interjects as Spike enters the locker room.

"What's going on?"

"Ed dressed up as batman and he and Donna had sex in a rafter harness."

"We did not," Ed groans as Wordy and Sam laugh and Spike looks at them in amusement.

"I always miss the sex talk."

"You missed nothing," Ed insists. "Wordy was just telling me how much he's going to enjoy parking duty today."

"Ouch," Wordy chuckles as he reaches for his black SRU shirt; the others also getting ready for the day. "So seriously…what's going on?"

"Roy," Ed replies seriously. "Nick Watson made parole."

"What? It's only been…"

"Yeah like six months. Found out yesterday," Ed huffs as he tucks in his black and closes his locker. "Roy has one more week until he gets his badge back but this…Wordy yesterday…he was mad and I mean mad enough to contemplate doing something stupid. I know he wants his badge back but Nick tricked him and Roy…I don't know."

"I know at first he'll hate you being his babysitter but just try to touch base with him every night after shift if possible."

"Yeah I will," Ed nods as he gives Wordy a nod and heads back outside. "Boss…"

"Eddie," Greg greets him with a friendly smile. "Ready to…rough night?"

"It is really that easy to tell?" Ed grumbles as he slumps down in a nearby chair. But just as he does his phone buzzes to life and he's quick to answer.

"Bad news?" Greg inquires as he looks at Ed's tight expression.

"Roy. I told him to check in with me every day this week and he's a bit…"

"Sour about it?" Greg interjects as Ed nods. "Having him alive and angry at you is better than him dead and you sitting here beating yourself up over something you had no control over."

"I helped him put Nick Watson in jail."

"What's Roy doing to help pass his time this week?"

"Watching soaps?" Ed retorts as Greg offers him a small smirk. "He's keeping busy but he's also on edge. So close and yet just not there."

"He'll make it," Greg tells him with a friendly smile. "Otherwise he knows you'll get after him."

"Damn right I would," Ed nods firmly. The rest of team one enters the meeting room and within moments later, Winnie's voice is heard over head, announcing a hot call and beckoning team one into the field; ready for some tense action.

XXXXXXXX

"I saw Nick today," Roy tells Ed the following evening.

"What? Where? Roy I thought I told you…"

"He sought me out okay?"

"Where?"

"Ed…this is bad. He basically threw in my face his next big deal and said if I do something, I'll never be a cop again and if I don't, innocent blood will be on my hands."

"He's right one count…what else did he say?" Ed presses.

"You think he's stupid enough to give me all the details? He could be anywhere!" Roy lightly hisses as he paces the SRU waiting area; Ed watching his brother in concern.

"Okay just calm down," Ed replies with a heavy sigh.

"Calm down? How the hell did he even know I wasn't reinstated yet? Huh? Tell me that Ed!"

"So he has more friends on the inside. That's not unheard of," Ed retorts as Roy rolls his eyes. "You going off half-cocked is what he wants!"

"I want him back…behind bars!"

"Okay then think…help us put him back where he belongs; this time for longer. Think Roy…he must have mentioned something…maybe not directly to you but something…a house…another partner…somewhere we can start looking."

"He won't stop until…"

"Think!" Ed grumbles.

"I am!" Roy shouts back as he stops his pacing, about to offer an angry addition when he spies Donna's face appear at the end of the hallway and physically shrinks back. "I'll…I'll call you later."

Ed watches Roy take his leave and then turns to see Donna approach.

"Did I…interrupt?"

"No. He's angry and frustrated. Nick's taunting him and someone on the inside is making this really hard for Roy."

"What? What'd he say?"

"Nick knows he's not reinstated yet. He doesn't know the other leak…he has his suspicions but he wants to bring Nick down first. He's stuck and all I can do is push him even harder," Ed resigns as he looks at Donna weakly. "I hate this. He's worked so hard and is once again behind the eight ball."

"You tell Greg all this?"

"Roy just told me now," Ed huffs as he looks at the time. "I'll tell him in the morning but unless Greg knows who it is, poking around this close to Roy's reinstatement might hurt it."

"With someone on the inside that reinstatement might not happen period."

"I know. Why do you think he's so angry?"

"Not a good look for a Lane," she lightly teases as her arm encircles his waist and they head for the back exit door. "By way…what's this about us having a ceiling harness?"

"What? Who said that?" Ed lightly stammers as Donna's dirty blond brows arch in amusement. "Damn gossip travels slow. That was so yesterday," he teases as they head outside into the cool evening air.

XXXXXXXX

Thursday comes and both Ed and Roy are at their wits end. Nick had taunted Roy again, not giving away any specific details; calling from a phone that Spike wasn't able to trace or even get a firm fix on and forcing all their agitation to skyrocket with no hope of being resolved until after the fact.

"The deal goes down tomorrow and so far the only one who knows anything is Nick Watson!" Roy grumbles as he and Ed argue in the parking lot.

"I know this is frustrating for you but this isn't your call right now."

"It should be my call. I did the right thing by telling you all and this is what I get? A pat on the back and then told to sit still and watch?"

"You going after him, seeking retribution would have been the wrong thing and we both know it."

"I could end it for good!"

"And your career," Ed reminds him as Roy offers an angry scowl. "You've just got that back on track. You've followed their rules and waited, helping where you can to close not only Nick's case but a few others. Don't blow it when you are this close! Going head to head with him on his terms isn't going to get you redemption! It's going get you either fired or dead. I know you don't want to hear that but if you had gone there and gunned down Nick Watson you'd be in jail."

"And he'd be dead! That's what we all want right? Look this is the bastard that ultimately killed my partner by bringing those guns to the streets in the first place!"

"And you already did what you thought was right and it nearly cost you everything! You've told who you need to and now you just need to…"

"Sit back and wait!" Roy huffs as he looks at Ed in wonder. "Would you?"

"Roy…"

"Tell me Ed would you!"

"Yes! I have been there and trust me it's the hardest thing in the world to do. But you're not on that case Roy. He's taunting you because he knows he can. There is a team working on it and they will find him. They will; not you. The city's not that big. We found him once and we'll do it again."

"Yeah when? Before tomorrow?"

"That's not your call right now!"

"Oh and it's yours?"

"I'm going home to my wife," Ed reminds him.

"Right, because you're the genius with all the answers right?" Roy retorts as Ed merely shakes his head. "All the answers," he mutters in an undertone as he pushes past Ed and heads for his car, getting in and racing away; leaving Ed standing in the middle of the darkened parking lot with a heavy frown on his face.

Just before he gets into his own car to head for home, his phone rings and he's quick to answer; his lips curling slightly despite the stress of the day. "Finally someone I _want_ to talk to."

_"Roy's still acting like a caged lion?" Donna asks with soft sympathy. _

"The Detective on Nick's case has some solid leads. He needs to just learn to be…"

_"Patient?" She lightly chuckles. "Yes because patience is one of the Lane family's top qualities; especially the men." _

"Funny," Ed deadpans. "What's going on?"

_"If you're still at work I left my jacket in my locker. Can you just grab it before you leave?"_

"Sure," Ed replies simply, disconnecting the call in frustration and not hearing his wife's parting words. He heads back into the building, making his way toward the ladies locker room to get her jacket; wanting to call his brother but knowing that much like himself, Roy needed a few hours to cool down and then he'd be able to reason with a clear head. They had figured out the mole – one of the guards who had overheard Roy's heated discussion with the arresting officer; the officer firmly reminding him that he wasn't cleared for duty yet and to let others handle it. The crooked guard then went to Nick with the information but that was as far as it went; Nick using the taunts to his advantage – causing tension where he could. The judge who had been bribed for the early release was also being fingered. It was just Nick Watson to take care of now.

Ed offers a small wave to the night dispatcher as he heads back toward the exit doors and into the cool night air. But no sooner does the door slam shut behind him then two men rush from the shadows, each taking an arm and yanking him backward as a third man approaches; the jacket falling behind.

"What…do you want!" Ed grunts as he struggles in their grasp to pull himself free.

"You!" The third man snarls as he holds up a needle. "Hold him!"

Not wanting to be taken, Ed puts his head down, tries to pull his arms free and charge. He manages to kick at one of them but a solid blow to the back of his head forces his lips to gasp and his stance to falter in their grasp. The two men roughly pull his arms behind his back, Ed's legs trying to kick out to stop the kidnapping. His lips however, try to call out in vain; the call for help lost in his throat as the drugs enter his system and are instantly felt. His body starts to get sluggish and his mind races that he'd never see his beloved wife or friends again. _Donna…he….lp….meeee…._darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Wordy. Yeah I'll tell Ed when…he gets home," Donna looks at the clock and finally notices something isn't right.

_"Donna? What's going on?" Wordy asks in haste. _

"Ed's running a bit behind. I'm thinking he went to try to make peace with Roy. He'll see you tomorrow." Donna hangs up with Wordy and reaches for her phone; wanting to send a text to her husband in case he was with his brother trying to smooth things over from earlier. After that she tries to go about her business, trying to keep her mind occupied and not watch the clock; berating herself for her own lack of patience and then finally laughing to herself about the one trait she scolds her husband about but has trouble with it herself.

"Ok-ay…" she huffs as she picks up her cell. "Ed would answer…I know he would," she muses as dials his number, just wanting to see what was going on. _ I don't care if I get called on my nagging…I am worried, _she silently reasons as she waits for the phone to connect.

_"Donna?" Roy's voice is heard. "What's going on?"_

"Is Ed with you?"

_"No. I left him about an hour ago at the barn. You…you haven't heard from him?" Roy asks with a hint of panic in his voice._

"No. I uh…I'll try the barn. Thanks."

_"Donna…I'm just around the corner from there. I'll check it and call you back."_

"Okay," Donna replies as hangs up and then looks back up the clock; trying to rationalize the gnawing in the pit of her stomach as mere hunger pangs. "Come on Ed…pick up," she chants as she dials his cell number once more. "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Ed's head swims with dizzying pain as he tries to get his blurry eyes to focus. He tries to roll onto his back only to have his bound wrists stop him and keep him on his side. Calling out was moot, thanks to the tape over his mouth keeping him quiet. _Where the hell…am I? _He inwardly grumbles as his surroundings finally come into view. He takes note of the dimly lit warehouse and faint voices in the distance. _What…what's going on?_

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," a gruff voice is heard as Ed looks up and squints at his angry looking captor. He feels warm sludge starting to trickle down his cheek from his head moving and can only assume it's from where he was struck earlier. Or maybe after he was down? Beating a cop when he was unconscious certainly wasn't past these guys doing.

Another male appears both of them taking an arm and dragging Ed toward the last person he wanted to see – Nick Watson. _Oh damn…what? _Ed's mind races as he looks at Nick with narrowed eyes.

"I'll forgive you if you don't thank me for my hospitality," Nick sneers at Ed. "How's your brother Roy?" Nick growls as he rips the tape off Ed's mouth.

"Ask…him yourself," Ed tosses back with a low growl of his own.

_Brother? What? He knows…what else did the guard overhear? Or was it really someone else? _

"Oh yeah I know all about his current situation," Nick taunts as he comes up to Ed with his gun drawn. "But you see there is something else I want from your brother which is why you're here," Nick replies with a small grin as Ed looks up with a scowl. "I want him in on this deal."

Ed looks at Nick as if he's grown a third eye and lets his ridiculousness be known by rolling his eyes for Nick to see.

"You think that's a stupid move?" Nick half smiles.

"You'll never get away with this Nick. The cops are on to you!"

"The deal the cops know about isn't the right one. I'm going to call Roy and then we'll get this party started. Then when your boys are busy chasing the phony lead, I'll be collecting my money after I put the two of you out of my misery permanently."

"Never…happen," Ed shakes his head. "Never."

Ed can only offer a muffled grumble as he's bodily wrestled into a nearby chair; a gun shoved into his neck as Nick pulls his phone.

"Let's see where little brother's at," Nick lightly sneers as he dials Roy's cell number; Ed being silenced once more.

_"What do you want?" Roy growls as he looks at Donna standing beside him at SRU headquarters. _

"Well I want world peace. What do you want?" Nick chuckles as he aims his gun at Ed.

_"I'm not playing your games Nick. The whole city's out looking for you. You can't hide forever!"_

"I'm not hiding Roy, I'm right here waiting for you. In fact…I'm not alone either."

_"What the hell do you mean, you're not alone? Who's there? Who!"_

"Someone close to you. But he's a little tied up right now and not able to come to the phone. So I guess you'll both have to listen to what I want."

XXXXXXXX

"What?" Donna asks in haste as her stomach tightens. "He has Ed doesn't he?"

"He wants a trade. Me for Ed," Roy replies as he hangs up and looks at her gravely.

"What? Roy…"

"Look I have no intention of giving myself up to that madman but I can't just leave Ed to him either."

"We need the teams to…"

"Donna if he sees a cop then…he has an angle, he always does. He'll kill Ed no matter what. We gotta play this right."

"Roy you're still…"

"He has my brother!" Roy hisses as he pulls away and heads for the quiet team one meeting room. "I can't just sit this one out."

"You think I like this? Ed's my husband and I know what Nick's capable of. We need help on this. You'll get credit for giving us this information and leading us there but you have to let me call Tom and team one and rescue Ed properly. Now where is he?"

Donna tries to concentrate on what Roy's telling her, one ear on the phone to Greg and the other listening to Ed's brother relay the information from his kidnapper. But her mind reminds her what Ed had told her about Nick Watson and for a second she freezes, trying not to think about the very real possibility of losing her beloved husband to a madman.

"Donna?"

"Yeah…Roy, Greg's on the way. I called Wordy and…how was Ed, did he say?"

"No, but I'm sure he's not giving Ed the royal treatment," Roy replies with a sympathetic glance.

"He wants tomorrow to happen for you so bad," Donna reminds him as his hand gives her shoulder a small squeeze. "We have to play this right. I'm not going in there wired or with a ves…"

"No," Donna interjects with a head shake. "You cannot take that chance. You can't."

"Ed has risked everything these past few months Donna, you know that. Both of you have been great and now when his life is on the line I have to risk mine. I have to."

"Wear a vest!"

"That means I went in there prepared and like you said…I'm not supposed to be here."

"Stubborn."

"It runs in the Lane blood," Roy retorts as Donna shakes her head.

_Hold on Ed…hold on baby…just a bit longer…_her mind swirls as she gathers up her weapons and then hurries after Roy; both of them jumping into the same SUV and racing toward the location that the rest of team one was heading toward.

_"Did you get to talk to Ed?" Wordy asks as Donna looks out the window absently._

"No and neither did Roy. Wordy…I've read this guy's file. He had two excessive violence citations in jail. How the hell did he get out early?" She asks with a heavy sigh as they near their destination.

"Okay I'm gonna drop you here and continue on."

"Roy…" Donna looks at him in concern.

"Ed _and _I will see you later."

"I'll hold you too that," Donna gives him a firm nod as she hops out of the black SUV and darts into the shadows, texting Wordy her location as she pulls her sidearm and waits.

_"Donna, Sam and Jules are each going to take flanking sides on the east and west. Spike and I will take the north and Wordy will meet you by the south entrance."_

"Copy that," Donna whispers as she looks at the lights in the distance and feels her jaw clench. _We're here Ed…please god let him be alive still._

XXXXXXXX

Despite the throbbing in his head from the last hit, Ed's eyes slightly narrow as he watches Nick approaches. "Your brother just arrived. Guess the party can get started."

"What are we waiting for?" One of Nick's thugs asks gruffly. "You really think that guy didn't call the cops?"

"Oh I'm sure he did. In fact…I'm hoping he did," Nick replies as his icy dark glare fixes on Ed's captive state and doesn't look away. "Bring it."

Ed's eyes widen as he looks at the item that Nick holds up and wags it before his face. He slightly squirms when Nick nears, both men taking an arm and holding him in place as Nick leans in with an evil smile.

"See you in hell Lane!"

Ed can only offer a mumbled curse under the fresh tape over his mouth as Nick sets the timer and then calls Roy, telling him ten minutes but actual time being five minutes.

_"Boss I have eyes on Ed," Sam's voice is heard over the team one headsets._

"Sam! How is he?" Donna asks in haste as she at Wordy as they slowly near the main entrance.

_"Guys, he's in trouble. He has a bomb strapped to his chest."_

"What?"

_"That ten minutes he told Roy, that's what it's about only…he told Roy ten minutes but he set that timer to five."_

"Oh damn this bastard!" Donna can only gasp.

_"Spike!"_

"I'll try to buy some extra time," Roy tells them all as he jerks his headset off and rushes into the building.

_"No Roy, wait!" Greg's voice is heard calling out at a small shout._

_"Roy's entered the building," Jules voice pipes up. "Damn he should have waited."_

"He's a Lane," Donna offers a whispered groan as she shakes her head.

_"Do we have eyes on Nick Watson?"_

_"Negative boss. He's…"_

Ed hears Roy's voice calling as he nears and tries in vain to get his body to warn Roy not to come any closer.

"Ed!" Roy shouts as he spies his brother bound to the chair with the slowly ticking clock strapped to his chest. He rushes up to Ed, yanking the tape from his mouth and then dropping his eyes to the bomb on his chest.

"Spike! What d…."

***bang***

"NOOO!" Ed shouts as he curses he watches Roy's body falter and then sag to his knees at Ed's side. "NICK!"

_"Roy's been hit!" Sam states as he watches through his scope, ready to strike._

_"We have movement out here!" Wordy's voice is heard as Donna and Spike rush toward an entrance; Spike using the back door and entering as quietly as he could and Donna busting through the front._

_"I'm covering the south."_

_"Anyone see Nick Watson yet?"_

"Roy!" Ed shouts as he watches Roy stagger to get up. "Roy, get the hell out of here!"

"I don't take…orders from you," Roy replies with a small grimace as Donna pulls behind one of the large beams and looks at Ed and Roy in the middle of the room. "NICK!" Roy shouts as he spies a fallen gun on the floor and reaches for it.

"Roy, no!" Ed shouts as Roy heads for the stairs to go up to the second level where Nick was hiding.

"You want me Nick! Come and get me!"

"ROY!" Ed shouts once more as Roy and Nick exchange a few bullets; Spike advancing so that he was only seconds away from Ed.

"Boss I'm at Ed," Spike states as he eyes the bomb; Donna rushing up to cover them.

"Where's Roy?" Ed asks as Donna quickly scans the area above them. "Roy!" Ed shouts once more before he gets a warning 'shush' from Spike so that the explosives expert could diffuse the steadily ticking device.

_"I see them on the second level," Jules voice is heard over the headset as Donna lifts her eyes and looks up. _

"Donna…where is he?"

"He's…" her voice pauses as two bullets whiz past before Wordy busts through the doors, taking out one of Nick's thugs, Sam taking out the other; Nick Watson still alive.

"Another two seconds Ed," Spike tells him in a quiet tone, "just hold still."

Ed's frantic expression looks up at his wife; their eyes locking for a few seconds before she whirls around, taking out an advancing thug before he could do any more damage. She turns back to Ed and wants more than anything to take him in her arms and start tending to his wounds. But that would have to wait; the danger wasn't over and she knows that Ed won't do anything until Roy was safe; until they were all safe.

"It's done," Spike carefully pulls the device away from Ed's chest as Donna hands him a gun.

"Roy!" Ed shouts as he races for the stairs to go up to the second level, Donna behind him; Spike taking care of the device disposal as Wordy covers him. "Roy!"

Donna's actions mirror Ed's wanting to find the other staircase to go up and provide backup from another angle.

"Roy!" Ed calls out once more as he hears angry shouting to his right and veers sharply; Donna struggling to watch his shadow and then keep up.

***bang* **

"Roy!" Ed calls out frantically as he watches his brother's body jerk in the distance before it seemingly disappears. Without his headset he was unable to ask the team if they had eyes on Roy.

"ED!" Donna calls out from one level below. "NORTH CORNER…YOUR LEFT!"

Ed spies a door that leads to another set of large exit doors; the land sloped and offering several hidden vantage points that had offered Nick Watson an alternate escape route.

"You won't…get away with this!" Roy shouts as his body slams into Nick's just as Nick reaches the door to escape into the night and into his waiting vehicle. Each of them, having sustained a shot, know where to strike each other and Ed's teeth grit in the darkness as he hears Roy's tormented and painful cry; his brain yelling at his legs to move faster.

"Roy!" Ed shouts as he rounds the corner and spies Nick hovering over Roy's kneeling frame about to deal him the final death stroke. Despite his own aching frame, Ed hurls himself into Nick's frame, forcing Nick to detach from Roy and his brother to roll free. Ed's lips utter a painful gasp as he slams onto the floor on his back, Nick's wounded frame landing on top. Nick punches Ed in the side; Ed returning the blow. But unlike Nick, Ed hadn't been shot; only roughed up and he wasn't losing precious lifeblood. His brother, however, was.

"Ed!" Donna shouts as she climbs the back stairs, Wordy and Sam hurrying up the first; Greg on the phone with the local police and Jules and Spike rounding up and then guarding the ones trying to escape.

Ed's body rolls off Nick as he kicks Nick in the leg; Nick's actions starting to slow down but not give up completely. Nick elbows Ed in the jaw, forcing his head to snap back and his grasp on Nick to loosen. Nick hears the advancing voices and knows he has to get away and fast. He takes advantage of Ed's momentary distraction to roll away and crawl toward the nearest exit.

"I got him Ed!" Donna shouts as she hurries past her husband, eyeing the fleeing suspect and knowing she has to stop him no matter what. "Nick Watson!" Donna shouts. "You're under arrest!"

"Roy!" Ed shouts as he hurries back to his fallen brother; Wordy rushing past just as Donna tackles Nick in the legs, taking him back down to the ground and Wordy coming in to help finish off the capture.

"Roy!" Ed gasps as drops to his knees.

"Ed…" Roy tries with a painful wheeze. "Did we…"

"Just stay with me!" Ed growls as he looks the gunshot on Roy's abdomen. "We need a medic here!"

"Jules says medics are on their way," Sam replies as he drops to Roy's other side.

"Roy…you stay with me," Ed begs as he wipes some fresh blood from his nose and then scrambles to get his jacket off and push it down over Roy's wound. "Where's the damn medic!"

"Ahhhh," Roy's lips gasp as his hand squeezes Ed's. "Ed…"

"Just stay with me. We got Nick, now you just gotta…hey stay with me. Roy! Where's my damn medic!" Ed shouts as he looks back down; Donna now kneeling at his side, trading off with Sam who helped Wordy take Nick Watson. "The shot…damn it Donna…"

"He's a Lane," she tells him firmly as sires are finally heard approaching. "He's too stubborn to die."

"Medics are here!" Jules calls up; Greg having directed them to the second level back entrance.

"Roy, the medics are here…" Ed tells his brother as the medics finally enter the building. "Just hold on. They're here."

"Ed…tired."

"I know buddy but you gotta hang on. Hurry!" Ed gestures as Donna pulls back and allows the medics the room to work. Her hand rests on her husband's shoulder as Ed finally pulls back and then slowly stands up; wrapping his arms around his wife and holding her close.

"Thought I lost you tonight."

"Almost did. Roy saved me, Donna. He offered…damn he better be okay."

"He'll be fine. Go with him," she suggests as the medics finally bundle Roy onto the stretcher and then race toward the waiting ambulance; Ed in tow.

"He's going to be fine," Greg assures her as he joins them, both watching the ambulance pull away at top speed.

"I hope so Greg. Losing Roy now just before he…I mean damn he battled back so hard and now…"

"He'll be fine," Greg tells her with a kind smile. "This wasn't Roy's bust, it was the SRU acting on a viable civilian tip," Greg nods as Donna offers him a tight lipped smile. "That's what my file will show. Roy Lane was here, he was instrumental in the capture of Nick Watson; he helped save his brother's life, off duty officer Ed Lane, but the actual arrest was handled by the SRU. Roy will be fine. As of 10am tomorrow he'll be fully reinstated whether he's there in person or not. Come on…let's get to the hospital. Sam, finish up here."

"You got it boss."

"I'll call Ed tomorrow," Wordy tells Donna as she gives him a warm nod and then hurries after Greg; the two of them getting into the SUV and heading toward the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

Ed stops his pacing as the doctor heads toward him with somewhat placid expression on his face.

"Ed Lane?"

"How's my brother?"

"The bullet went right through. He'll be fine. We're keeping him here overnight as a precaution but you can see him if you want."

"Thank you."

Ed heads for the small ER operating room, pulling back the curtain and looking at Roy as he looks up, watching as his brother enters with a concerned look on his face.

"Found a place for that dolphin tattoo," Roy lightly teases as Ed offers him an easy smile; pulling up a chair and easing himself down into it. "You okay?"

"I'm alive thanks to you," Ed replies as his brow furrows. "Roy…"

"Hey, I uh…I did what you would have done," Roy's face lightly smirks. "Don't deny it either."

"Once again I'm proud of you but damn…what the hell were you thinking!" Ed lightly growls as Roy's face breaks into a smile. "Really?"

"Is he alive?"

"And going back to jail without the crooked guard or judge in his corner. Which means he'll be going away for a lot longer than a few mere months. You did good Roy."

"I broke….the rules."

"SRU made the takedown and arrest, acting off a tip. Greg will take care of it Roy, you just gotta rest up."

"My hearing is tomorrow."

"I doubt that'll stop you from showing up despite being shot," Donna's voice pipes up, prompting both men to look up in wonder. "I know your brother after all," she offers him a warm smile as she nears his bed. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispers as she plants a small kiss on the top of his forehead, gives him a small hug and then pulls back with a friendly smile. "Nick is being patched up and read the riot act by Greg and Detective Summers. He's going away for a long time," she assures him as she heads around the bed to Ed's side. "And you…"

"Me? Hey I'm the innocent victim here," Ed smirks in his defense as Donna plants a quick kiss on his lips and then looks at his battered appearance in concern. "I'm okay," he tries to comfort her. "But I might need a sponge bath later."

"Uh guys…"

"Oh really? Is that all?" Donna retorts with a small grin as Roy rolls his eyes. "Here hold on," Donna states tenderly as she gently wipes away the dried blood from his nose and mouth. "I'll tend to the rest of you at home."

"Can you wear that little nu…"

"Yeah I'm still here," Roy interjects as Donna looks at him and grins. "Go and get a room already," Roy huffs as Ed offers him a small chuckle. "I save his life and this is how he repays me…a free peep show."

"Free?" Donna arches her brows.

"Ed ever tell you about the time we stole a roll of our father's quarters…"

"Roy," Ed warns as Donna looks at Roy in amusement.

"And did what?"

"Saw our first peep show."

"Roy!" Ed grumbles as he looks up at Donna with a somewhat sheepish expression. "Honey this is lies from a delirious patient."

"Really?" Donna folds her arms over her chest as she looks back at Roy. "I think I want to hear the rest of this story. Peep show?"

"No it's not….Roy, you want to live to see tomorrow?" Ed teases as Roy grins.

"Sorry Ed…okay her name was…"

"Roy…" Ed shakes his head as he pulls Donna down onto his lap and holds her close; her head resting back on his shoulder.

For the next two hours the three of them trade silly stories and anecdotes before it was time for Roy to get his rest, being transferred to a proper room for overnight; Ed promising to return to drive him to the hearing in the morning where he'd be sworn back in as an active duty detective; finally earning his redemption. Ed and Donna would head home to rest while Nick Watson was booked just as Greg had said.

"You okay?"

"Just tired," Ed admits as he sits in the passenger seat, his hand holding his wife's as she slowly heads for home. "This can't happen again."

"Yes no more getting kidnapped, unless it's by me," she offers a small retort that makes his face light up.

"I will try to remember that. But it's not what I meant."

"Oh you mean with Roy."

"No more letting him just slip by the wayside. Gotta be more involved," Ed states firmly. "He matters Donna…and maybe I haven't let him know that as much as I should. No more. Nearly lost him tonight. We fought and he still put his life on the for me."

"His only concern was to get to you and get you out of there no matter what," Donna confirms. "But it sounds like a good plan. I'll help you stick to it; he'll know he matters to both of us."

"Thank you."

"But you know…you did mess up on one important thing tonight," she offers lightly as they reach their underground parking lot.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You left my jacket at work."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I feel kinda rusty with this piece – haven't written some FP in months so I hope it was a bit entertaining and you all liked it. I did debate on killing Nick but ah…he lived to scheme another day haha so hope that's okay! So would love your thoughts as always and please do review before you go and thanks! (it lets me know who's still interested in future stories)


End file.
